Talk:Damaging floor
Radiation suit penetration FYI: The code for 20% damage reads "P_Random()<5" but the actual chance of this being true is 6/256 rather than 5/256. This is because the random number table has two 0's, no 1's, two 2's, one 3, and one 4 for a total of six values less than 5. radius 02:46, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) Is this comment about the suit penetration not occurring in vanilla doom actually correct? Examining the source to prboom 2.2.6 reveals that it still has the behavior from the original Doom source code. The call to P_Random means that any 1.9 demo featuring a player walking through slime while wearing a radiation suit should go out of sync. Prboom is renowned for its demo backwards compatibility. Fraggle 11:13, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) In my little test level, ZDoom behaved as expected from the source code (very occasional 20% damage), but using doom.exe and doom95.exe I never got any damage while wearing the suit. (Maybe the latter have the P_Random call but don't do the damage correctly? Just speculating...) radius 04:48, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) I don't want to change the article yet if everybody's getting different results, but here's what happened when I tested this again yesterday: PrBoom 2.2.6 -complevel 1: leaky suits. Doom95: no leaky suits. (At least, no damage through 8 times the duration of a suit. Assuming I wasted 2 seconds per suit hopping in and out of the lava, the odds are 60,000 to 1 in favor of non-leaking suits.) Vanilla (E3M6): real suits leak, but not suits obtained with IDBEHOLD. (Note to self: don't use cheat codes when testing levels, even in vanilla. :> So the compatibility of PrBoom is intact. Ryan W 04:25, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) I have now experienced leaks in both vanilla and doom95 (on E3M6, and it was a "cheat" suit!). Not sure why I couldn't see them before -- goes to show you can't prove a negative. radius 12:22, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Well, I tried this again, and I swear I can't get the "cheat" suit to leak in vanilla. But, as you say, that doesn't prove much. :> If it leaks for you, the article (and Cheat code) should stay the way it is. Ryan W 07:16, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Radioactive rock vs red slime "These include nukage, lava, blood, radioactive rock, two kinds of brown slime, and red slime." When I read "red slime", I couldn't think what it referred to. It would make more sense to refer to both flats as radioactive rock. I know the flat names are RROCK for the radioactive rock and SLIME for the red slime, but they're still practically the same thing. - DooMAD 18:50, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC) :OK, good suggestion. radius 02:42, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Radiation suit penetration, revisited This may be a dubious statement: Testing seems to show that a single suit rarely "leaks" more than once. What happens if this testing is performed without monsters (so that the 60 calls to the generator are very nearly consecutive), by repeatedly reloading the same game and jumping into the same slime? radius is correct that m_random.c contains six numbers below 5, but four of them occur within a span of only 57 entries. If I avoid that span the first time, I probably avoid it every time. Thoughts? Ryan W 09:32, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Hysteresis on "exit" floor? Correction about 11% exit type: Your health cannot drop below 1%, ever. while in this sector type. Even if you get shot during the same tic? I swear I've seen it happen on E1M8 and Plutonia 11. Ryan W 18:53, 10 November 2006 (UTC) : Addendum: no, actually it doesn't. See Health percentage hysteresis in sector type 11. : But what on earth does "strange consequences" mean? Ryan W 00:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC) : Regarding "The player's health cannot drop below 1% while within this type of sector, a fact that has strange consequences when the player is not touching the sector floor." Can somebody elaborate on the latter half of this sentence or should it just be deleted? Does this perhaps mean that the level will not end unless the player is touching the floor, so the player is un-killable? If so, how can the player remain above the sector floor in Vanilla Doom for more than a split second? Also I seem to recall dying in the exit sector on Plutonia Map11, then advancing to the readme screen and then starting Map12 with 100% Health and only a pistol. Could be poor memory though. 68.37.180.226 23:25, 19 January 2007 (UTC) : Another interesting insight: Having experimented with some ZDoom-specific cheat codes, I noticed that when I'm in Fly mode (type "fly" in the console to activate or deactivate it) it is possible to hover just above any damaging floor and avoid damage. I don't know if that means I'm unkillable while thus hovering in a Type-11 sector, but if I happen to be playing in God mode and I know that the Type-11 end sector contains monsters, if I can hover, it'll usually buy me enough time to clear out that last sector. SelkieMaiden267 18:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) again with the radsuit leakage It looks to me like everyone has overlooked a factor in calculating the leak probability tables. The timing of damage events is controlled by if (!(leveltime&0x1f)) in p_spec.c, meaning damage occurs once every 32 tics, meaning there are either 65 or 66 opportunities (60*35/32=65.625) for the radsuit to leak, depending on how the initial pickup time aligns with that 32-tic timer. The standard descriptions "X% damage per second" appear to be only approximations of the true "X% per 32 tics". I did my own calculations using 66 instead of 60 as the number of potential leaks in the lifetime of a radsuit, and these are my results: With truly random selection from rndtable 0 damage events: 0.209027228260842 1 damage events: 0.331099129565173 2 damage events: 0.258257321060835 3 damage events: 0.132227748383148 4 damage events: 0.0499820888888298 5 damage events: 0.0148746696533157 6 damage events: 0.00362941939540904 7 damage events: 0.000746623418484146 8 damage events: 0.000132152345071694 9 damage events: 2.0439562704422e-05 10 damage events: 2.79613217796493e-06 With sequential selection from rndtable 0 damage events: 13/256 = 0.05078125 1 damage events: 153/256 = 0.59765625 2 damage events: 37/256 = 0.14453125 3 damage events: 43/256 = 0.16796875 4 damage events: 10/256 = 0.0390625 Am I nuts? 69.246.218.176 03:55, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Baphomet icon? At one of the levels in the middle of e2 I think I got hurt by standing in front of one of the demon faces on the walls, kind of like touching the inverted cross in e2m1. Am I crazy? :Nope, it just depends on the level. The level you were talking about is map 5. Yes the demon face does hurt you and no you are not crazy. It's probably because of the blood sealing within the trapezoid area. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Type 11 in TNT? So in one of the TNT levels, once I was fairly certain I killed everything, I activated No Clipping mode and wandered around a bit. Eventually I found myself in a Type 11 sector--and since I'd had the God mode cheat in place for that particular game, it scared the hell out of me. I hastened out, of course, but the funny thing is that I can't even remember which level that was. It definitely has a Type 11 sector accessible only with the No Clipping cheat, though. Did any other TNT player find it? SelkieMaiden267 22:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :UPDATE: Found it. It was MAP24: Quarry. I thought the open area just before the blue-key exit room looked familiar. SelkieMaiden267 22:34, December 9, 2012 (UTC)